


You Can Come With Me

by LibidineTertius



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, But Seriously Tom Welling was 24, Consensual Kink, Costume Kink, Episode: s02e04 Red, F/M, Impact Play, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sex Work, Slightly Iffy SS&C, Underage - Freeform, Warrior Angel!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Clark ran off with the Red Kryptonite ring, Jessie, and the ferrari. Lex is visiting aprofessionalhe used to visit in the old days to enjoy a bit of fantasy roleplay.





	You Can Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Warrior Angel costume has a domino mask instead of a full mask, but identity porn, so I'm giving him a fuller mask with a voice modifier, somewhat like those Batman costumes. It's fic. I can handwave.

It was just a scene, Lex reminded himself, blindfolded and strapped to the upper bar of steel by his arms while a man roughly dragged a thumb against his lips. He’d used to really enjoy this kind of thing, back when he still lived in Metropolis. A single year in the cornfields shouldn’t have made a difference. A guy could reinvent himself and still enjoy kinky sex. One hand cupped his balls through the thin layer of spandex and squeezed. Lex gasped in surprise more than pain, pulling back, but the only place to go was to press harder himself against the bars.

***  
He’d come to Metropolis on a mission of mercy. Clark- who was beautiful and kind and believed in people when he wasn’t being a thoughtless liar- had gone missing. Or… less 'missing' than 'been affected by some kind of Smallville weirdness, had a massive argument with his family, borrowed Lex’s ferrari, and roared off into the sunset with some girl who wasn’t even Lana Lang.' Lex had let it go for a few weeks until some guy Clark had hired off Craigslist showed up at Lex's mansion to return the car, at which point Lex admitted to himself that Clark wasn’t just going to finish having his little temper tantrum and come home.

So he’d returned to Metropolis for a business meeting and a short vacation, which would allow him time to make some inquiries. He knew it was probably going to come to nothing, but at the worst he’d hire a private investigator while he was there.

And, since this _was_ his first vacation in far too long, would it really hurt to stop by The Full Finish? Madame Rose had put together a little scene at his request since back before he was exiled to the sticks. It would rude _not_ to try it out.  
***

“You can’t get loose you know,” Devilicus gloated. ‘Devilicus’ had a rather pleasant baritone and Lex thought that after the year he’d had, he should not be turned on by being bound and hurt and held captive, but there was something empowering about knowing that it was all an illusion. He’d already tested saying _Hold!_ and everything had come to a pause while ‘Devilious’ checked if everything was in order and that Lex hadn’t changed his mind. Lex was the one in control.

“We were friends once!” Lex shouted, getting into the part. He loved the voice that went with this costume’s mask; voice changers were usually annoyingly tinny, but this one emerged from his mask full and deep. A hero’s voice.

“You should have joined me, Warrior Angel,” Devilicus hissed. “Instead, your wings are bound, your forces defeated, and you are at my mercy. What should I do with you?” The hand on his chest rubbed one nipple roughly. 

Lex lifted his chin bravely. “Whatever you do to me, I just want you back as my friend.”

A snarl and hands grabbed the front of his super suit. It covered almost all of his body with only his mouth exposed, an illusion of protection. A little pressure and a loud tearing sound, and then Lex shivered from more than cold as his chest was exposed to the air. “I will give you to my minions as their plaything. And when you have suffered, you will come crawling back to me. It’s too late for you to rule the Guardian Realm at my side, but maybe I’ll let you survive as my _pet_.”

The others, whispering in the background, grew closer. Lex couldn’t see them, but he could hear their shoes on the concrete floor. Two of them. And Lex had given Madame Rose a broad range of consent. Short of them doing him permanent damage, he’d decided he wanted to let go.

A broad hand cupped the back of his head and a tongue trailed up the side of his face. Lex yanked his head away, but a quiet voice, this one female, whispered, “Your strength has been spent and we are of the Guardian Realm too, Warrior Angel. You cannot hope to resist us.” Then she bit his ear, hard enough to make him shout.

Or, no, that was someone else biting his ear. Whoever it was had also started pulling at his suit from the lower back, very slowly tearing it apart. The woman had clamped her mouth down over his in a parody of a kiss, muffling his shout. Lex fought her, just because it felt good to fight when no one else could know that he was choosing to lose. She bit at his lips and forced his head back at an uncomfortable angle, until he whimpered.

A hand closed around his cock through the spandex, rubbing. Lex was already sporting half an erection just from anticipation, but he wasn’t close, not this soon. A man’s voice said, “You have this coming,” and Lex twitched, because the voice was familiar.

But then something cracked hard across the meat of his ass and Lex yelled. It had been startling, but also an astonishingly bright flash of pain. A cane, he thought. Or a switch. A second blow, the sound of the implement whipping through the air just before it cracked down on his ass again and Lex yelled a second time, not trying to hold it in. Even though the voice-changer, it was high and hurt.

Nearby, Devilicus laughed. “Not two minutes, and already you abandon your dignity. Are you going to beg me?”

Lex swallowed. The cracks to his ass had been superficial. He wasn’t about to break character and cry _hold_ and he wasn't going to let Warrior Angel be that weak. “It’s only pain.”

A low _Hrmph_ and then the _Crack!_ Knowing it was coming, he was better able to control his reaction. Still, it traveled up his spine and through his body. The low moan slipped from between his lips.

“One,” the woman whispered, running a fingernail along his exposed nipple. 

The second one took so long that Lex had almost stop bracing for it before it sent him flying forward against his bonds. His body shuddered with it and Lex sagged slightly.

“Two,” the woman whispered, apparently really enjoying this little game as her fellow ‘minion’ beat his ass so hard that he was going to have a hell of a time sitting for the next day or two. Accelerated healing didn’t mean he wouldn’t have welts. 

‘Three’ and ‘four’ came in quick succession so Lex didn’t even have time to draw a breath between them, and ‘five’ was a gentle tap compared to the others, giving Lex a moment of hope before ‘six’ almost knocked his legs out from under him. “Pathetic,” whispered the (too familiar) voice behind him before the flurry of ‘seveneightnine’ sent him tense and straining, half out of his mind and hard enough to pound nails. 

“Ten,” said the man’s voice a moment before the swing, and it swung low, hitting him along the tops of his thighs, so close to his balls that Lex winced in genuine anxiety. But then it was over and he was panting, hard, and triumphant. He’d taken all they could throw at him and hadn’t cried uncle.

Grinning behind his mask, Lex demanded, “Is that the best you can do?”

“Oh, no, Angel,” the woman assured. “We’re just getting started.” They circled around: the man now gripping Lex’s hips from the front and the woman stroking over his abused ass for a moment before there was a tearing noise and cool air as his ass was fully exposed. The air felt good against his welts, but he knew that was only a moment’s reprieve. Sure enough something- a toy- pressed up between his cheeks. For all that Lex had lubed up beforehand and for all that he knew this was a game, he clenched up a little in instinctive terror at the anticipation of dry penetration. But the toy slid right into his ass with only a moment's resistance. His body just took it, and when she began to fuck him with it, Lex only moaned quietly and strained forward for… something. He wasn’t sure.

The man lifted Lex by the hips and positioned Lex so he was essentially sitting on the lower steel bar. He was wedged in at an awkward angle, putting him further off-balance, his feet dangling while his ass remained available for the woman to play with.

Then thick fingers were pressed into his mouth, pinning his tongue and making saliva pool. The fingers stroked his tongue, like the man was fucking Lex’s face. His other hand wrapped around Lex’s _throat_ and Lex shuddered. The man squeezed just the tiniest amount, hinting at what could happen if he chose to tighten his grip. Lex should protest; if he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t say the safeword. But he was flying high on endorphins and didn’t want to stop.

The toy in his ass was yanked out unceremoniously and a hand spanked Lex twice hard, once on each side, making his cock bob, before another toy was introduced. This one was significantly larger, big enough to ache as his ass struggled to stretch enough to accommodate its girth. “This is what you really are,” Devilicus chuckled. “A slut. A bitch in heat. Is this what you wanted from me all along, Warrior Angel? If I’d thrown you down at my feet, choked you on my cock and taken my pleasure with you, would you have forgotten your stubborn insistence on protecting the weak?”

Lex couldn’t even answer now. He made muffled sounds around the man’s fingers. And with his words muffled, he allowed himself the freedom to beg. _Please_ he moaned, the sounds garbled and unintelligible. _Fuck me. Hurt me. Use me._ This was Lex’s choice and he needed… 

His ass started to relax enough now that the big toy could move, and the woman alternated fucking him with it and gently scratching up and down his thighs, heightening the sensation. She’d worked it in deep now. Deep enough to feel full and taken. Lex was sweating and shaking a little, but when the man let go of his mouth, he only whispered, “Do you worst.”

The man chuckled. “I like the sound of that.”

And… no. No, Lex was thinking stupid thoughts, but the voice had been familiar… “Hold!”

Immediately, the woman carefully removed the toy, the man moved his hand off Lex’s neck, and there were rapid steps as the man playing Devilicus stepped forward. “Color?”

Lex didn’t even know how to describe this kind of situation on a stoplight system. “Yellow,” he decided. “Blindfold off.” He needed to see. 

“Sure,” the Devilicus actor said soothingly. “Whatever you want.” Lex closed his eyes for a moment, so the light wouldn’t hurt when the blindfold came off. Fabric rustled. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Clark. Jesus Christ, that was Clark in a white tank top and a pair of sinfully tight jeans, his pupils blown wide, and his mouth in a thin, bored line. And how the fuck was he working for Madame Rose?

And Lex had just had Clark’s fingers in his mouth.

“Red,” Lex demanded, calling it. “You’ll be paid in full, but no one leaves yet.”

Clark scowled, a thoroughly un-Clark-like expression. He ran a hand through his thick, dark hair and Lex noticed that he was wearing a damaged ring; it looked like a school ring, but the red stone set into it looked like it had broken at some point, half of it missing. Weird to be focusing on that, but it was one more incongruous element.

“Okay,” said ‘Devilicus,’ who turned out to be a tall, slender black man with a head as bald as Lex’s. “No problem. You’re time’s not up. Kal. Lonnie. Let’s get him down.”

As they let him carefully down off the bars, Lex felt all the self-consciousness he hadn’t felt right up until then rushing in. His chest and ass were both exposed, his hard cock was easily visible, and he was wearing _spandex_. He had wanted to find Clark, but not like _this_. Wouldn’t this place make a hell of a story for the new un-improved Clark to spread around? Lex compressed his lips. He could report ‘Kal’ as underaged and get him fired. He could demand time to dress. But Clark had been missing for weeks.

“You and you can go,” he said to the woman and the black man. He'd tip them later. That left him with a Clark who seemed to be going from _sulky_ to _speculative_. Lex waited, and when the door to the room was closed, he pulled off the mask, watching Clark’s face evaporate into blank shock.

But what came out of Clark’s mouth was: “It _is_ you!” Which meant _what_ exactly?

“I was looking for you,” Lex said, which was accurate if not honest. “Are you alright?”

Clark stared at him like he was crazy. “What the hell are you doing here?”

What did Clark _think_ Lex was doing? “Well, I had been indulging in a long-standing fetish with the help of trained professionals, but right now I need my clothes and then I’d like to take you to my penthouse.”

Clark slowly grinned, big and kind of predatory. He looked like he was all prepared to eat Lex alive. “Your penthouse?” Clark’s eyes raked Lex up and down, lingering a little on the unsatisfied erection. At least, Lex realized, he now had a way to get Clark to come with him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would classify Madame Rose and her staff more as dom/dommes than prostitutes, but there hand-to-genital contact through clothes as well as penetration with a toy and fingers, and I'm too lazy to figure out if that's legal in Kansas. I just like the idea of her with a literal filing cabinet where she stores Lex's sexual fantasies.
> 
> I also assume Lex okayed a wide variety of specific activities, but he really should have had a backup method of calling a halt to things if someone was cutting off his air. Happily, it's fiction, so everyone is into it!


End file.
